Various techniques have previously been proposed for deodorizing rooms or other large volumes. Among known deodorizing means are static deodorants, powdered carpet and room deodorizers, treated filters and aerosol sprays.
Static deodorants operate by releasing fragrances or other substances into the ambient environment. The fragrances serve merely to mask those odors which may be present. Such deodorizers have been found moderately effective for masking some odors, but their efficiency is limited by the ability of the deodorizing ingredients to diffuse throughout the space to be deodorized, and the extent to which the malodors or other air pollutants diffuse into contact with the static deodorants. Consequently, the volume to be deodorized has an obvious effect on the efficiency of static-type deodorizers. Moreover, since the deodorizing ingredients employed in such products are generally fragrances, they are incapable of absorbing or destroying the unpleasant odors sought to be eliminated.
Some static deodorizers have been developed which are capable of absorbing odors in limited volumes. Thus, boxes of baking soda-based, or activated charcoal-based, deodorants have been utilized to deodorize refrigerators. Absorption of odors by these products is facilitated by the relatively rapid mechanical circulation of air throughout the limited volume treated. Generally, however, rapid deodorization of the air in restricted volumes such as refrigerators or the like is unnecessary; accordingly, inefficiencies associated with static deodorizers are unimportant for this particular application.
Filters of various types, treated with deodorizing chemicals such as activated charcoal or baking soda, have also been employed to deodorize air and reduce air pollution levels. It is necessary, however, to use such filters in conjunction with circulating fans. Moreover, deodorizing filters are ineffective for deodorizing unless large volumes of air are flowed through the filters, as compared with the total volumes to be deodorized. In addition, such filters must be changed or re-treated when the deodorizing chemicals are spent. Thus, the use of deodorizing filters has generally been restricted to recirculating hood filters positioned above kitchen ranges. In these limited circumstances, filters are effective deodorizers, largely due to their proximity to the source of the malodor.
Still other forms of deodorizers are known. Among them are powdered carpet and room deodorizers. As in the case of static deodorizers, powdered deodorizers either release fragrances or contain absorbents such as baking soda, and thus depend on diffusion of the active deodorizing agent. Powdered carpet deodorizers are thus effective in masking or absorbing odors present in the carpets or rugs to which they are applied, but are less effective in eliminating odors already present in the air.
It is also known to dispense deodorizing ingredients into the air in the form of aerosol sprays, i.e., sprays of gaseous suspensions of liquid droplets of the deodorizers. The use of aerosols permits more effective deoderization because the particles or droplets containing the deodorizing ingredients may be distributed throughout the room or other volume to be deodorized. The application of aerosol sprays is not dependent upon the relatively slow molecular diffusion required by static or like deodorizers. However, currently available aerosol sprays are subject to other serious disadvantages. For example, most such products contain only fragrances which, as noted above, do not absorb, neutralize or destroy malodors but merely mask them by adding a more pleasant odor for a limited time.
Certain aerosol sprays are dispensed in the form of relatively large liquid droplets which dissolve odorant molecules from the atmosphere before dropping out of and thereby cleansing the air. This mechanism is at best a temporary remedy since after removal of the droplets from the atmosphere the malodors can be re-released. Moreover, many malodorous compounds are insoluble in the droplets and consequently cannot be removed from the air in this manner.
A room deodorizer has also been developed (Erase, Economics Laboratories) containing as the sole deodorizing ingredient less than about 1% of the oxidizing agent sodium chlorite. Oxidizing agents such as sodium chlorite are, however, only effective against readily oxidizable malodors. Moreover, the prolonged use of such an oxidizing agent, or the use of higher concentrations of oxidizing agents, may pose a potential safety hazard. This type of product thus has limited safety and efficacy.
Numerous types of aerosol disinfectant sprays are also known, and marketed, for use as room deodorizers. Such disinfectant sprays may contain anti-microbial agents intended to kill odor causing bacteria. Significantly, however, many odors are not the result of bacterial action. Moreover, disinfectant aerosols do not eliminate malodors already present in the atmosphere.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved deodorizer composition and method which effects rapid, safe and effective deodorizing of the atmosphere in rooms and other large spaces, and which is not subject to the disadvantages associated with previously known deodorizers. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof.